Internal tissue disorders (e.g., cancer) can be a result of genetic malformations or can arise from sickness or trauma. Such disorders can typically be treated, for example, with the application of pharmaceuticals (e.g., directly or systemically), by the application of tissue altering forces (e.g., radiotherapy), or by surgical intervention.
In certain instances, the choice and application of treatments can be distinctly separate, and can be performed in a prescribed order and fashion. However, it can be beneficial to provide an optimal combination of treatments directly to the site of the disorder within the same procedure. Such treatment options, however, are generally not easily achievable.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide a treatment option directly to the site of the disorder that can be combined with other treatment options. Accordingly, it is the object(s) of the present disclosure include addressing and/or overcoming at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.